


The Six Million Dollar Morty

by autisticrick



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Amputation, M/M, but i gave up, i don't really know there was a lot more planned here, i'll add more tags if i come back to this, metal limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticrick/pseuds/autisticrick
Summary: Morty loses a leg. Shit goes down.





	The Six Million Dollar Morty

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my unfinished Big Bang fic. I really, really wanted to finish this, but I got caught up with work and my artist never really talked to me outside of our initial conversation (I'm terrible at contacting people on my own) so I was kind of low on motivation to finish.
> 
> Maybe I'll come back to it some day and post it properly. For now, it is what it is.

Morty couldn’t sleep. It was 3 am and he just couldn’t fall asleep. It had been twelve hours since he’d returned from the latest adventure with his grandpa and it left him reeling. Rick had said it was going to be just another milk run; go to a planet, find the thing, get back home in time for dinner. But the planet turned out to be a war torn hellscape and the thing was a plant that only seemed to grow 30 feet behind enemy lines.

 

They were humanoids on both sides, which somehow made it worse, if not familiar. Rick didn’t seem to pay any mind to their surroundings, searching aggressively for his plant. Morty was too worried about stepping on a landmine.

“Quit-quit being such a pussy, M-m-mOURGHty. Even if you do blow up I can-I can---I’ll sew you back up.” Rick’s words did little to alleviate Morty’s fears. In fact, it seemed to make him even more scared. Rick just rolled his eyes. “Look, I’ve got this-this-this device that detects the landmines, alright? It’ll beep wh-when we’re within five feEEEEUGHt of one.”

Morty did seem to breath a sigh of relief at that. He would be okay. For now.

 

A little over an hour later, dodging enemy fire, often having to crawl across the arid land, they finally came across a densely forested area.

“This place might be more dangerous, Morty. More places to hide Stay on y-y-your-your---keep your eyes open.” Morty nodded, as they headed into the forest. 

“And take this--” Rick tossed a mid-sized laser pistol in Morty’s general direction. “You might need it.” Morty caught the gun. He smiled; it felt like a symbol of trust for his grandfather to give him a live firearm.

“Th-thanks, Rick.” Rick grunted in response.

 

Another 30 minutes passed, and it was surprisingly quiet. Morty couldn’t help shake the feeling they were being watched. He would nervously look around every few minutes, but didn’t see anyone.

“Found it!” Rick shouted, with a fist full of yellowish leaves. Morty turned to his grandfather and smiled. “Let’s go h---” but before he could finish his sentence, a group of soldiers rushed in and surrounded them. They all looked to be around Morty’s age, if not a bit younger.

“Rick Sanchez! We have orders to take you in a alive!” Morty was desperately pointing his gun at the teen soldiers, moving from one to the other, but unsure of what to do.

“Wh-what are you like, 12? Collectively? I’m-I’m not coming with you dipshits.” Suddenly, the device on his side was beeping like crazy. The group pointed their guns toward that instead.

“What the hell is that?”

“What is that?”

“What’s that noise??”

A chorus of high-pitched teenagers screamed at Rick.

“Y-y-you know what it is? It’s a fucking bomb.” Some of the soldiers reel back.

“He’s bluffing,” the one who seemed like the leader said. “He’s crazy, but not that crazy.”

“You sure about th-that? You wanna--you wanna test that?” Rick reached toward the device.

“Woah, woah, let’s be reasonable here.” The leader held his hands up. “Nobody has to blow up today.”

Morty took a nervous step back, and an audible “click” was heard. They all looked toward him, which gave Rick the opportunity to shoot a portal into the ground.

“Now, Morty!” Rick jumped in and Morty follows. But not all of him got through the portal.

Morty lets out an ear shatter scream as three-quarters of his left leg is blown off. Blood was gushing out of his leg. A piece of the bone was still visible. Rick had simply went over to his work table to put his leaves down, not noticing his grandson writing on the floor.

“Quit being su-such a puEEUGHssy, Morty. Not like those kids had a future.” He found a suitable container and put most of the leaves in it. He pulled over a rather elaborate looking microscope and put one of the leaves under a slide.

“Riiiick…” Morty groaned. “Riiiiiiiiiick!!!”

“C-c-can’t you see grandpa’s working? Go back to your room and masturbate or whatever.”

“R-r-r-rick, please…” Morty tried crawling to his grandfather, but he was starting to get woozy from all the blood loss. “Rick I think I--I think I’m gonna---”

“You’re gonna what, Morty?” Rick finally turned around. “Gonna-gonna leave m--holy shit, Morty!!” He immediates scoops up his unconscious, bleeding grandson. “Shit, shit shiiiiiiiit!!!” Clearing out everything on the table, including that expensive-looking microscope, he laid Morty across the length of it. He continued to bleed out as Rick searched through his drawers for bandages, or medical tape, or something that might stop the bleeding. The best thing he could find was a soldering iron to cauterize the wound. “Fuck it, this’ll have to do. Alright, M-m-m-orty. This is probably going to hurt. A lot,” he warned his unconcious grandson. He took a long pull from his flask before grabbinghe grabbed the tool.

With one hand, Rick gathered up Morty’s hands preventing him from moving, and with the other takingtakes the soldering iron to Morty’s leg, or what’s was left of it. As soon as it made makes contact with the skin, Morty’s eyes shot open and he let out another ear-piercing scream. He tries wriggling around on the table, but Rick’s grip was firm.

“Quit it, Morty, I need to s-s-s-stop the blEEURGHding. You-You wanna bleed out?” But Morty didn’t seem to be paying attention to Rick’s words as he continueds to try to escape his hold. He even tried kicking with his good leg but Rick managed to smother it with as much of his other arm as he could. “Hold still you little shit.” Morty continued to scream as Rick continued with his makeshift surgery.

After a few minutes, the wound is sealed up the best that Rick can do. He took another pull from his flask and staggered back. Morty was breathing hard on the table. “N-n-n-now what, Rick?”

“Now, you’re going to sleep.” Rick pulled out a syringe full of liquid and stabbed stabeds Morty in the neck with it. Morty tried to get something out, but instead drifted back into unconsciousness. “It’s a wonder that I have this but not a fucking bandage,” Rick muttered to himself. “Time to get to work.

Rick pressed a button on the table to open up the hatch that leads to his sub lab.Throwing He throws Morty over his shoulder, as gently as possible considering his wound, he and made his way down the ladder. Rick He laid Morty’s prone form on a table and sighed. Morty was so incredibly vulnerable like this. “It’s a wonder he hadn’t lost a limb sooner,” Rick mutters to himself. He takes another pull from his flask. “I’m way too sober for this.”

He ripped off what’s left of Morty’s jeans. Rick absently ran his hand down the smooth flesh of his good leg. He’d had that other robot prosthetic, but that had been calibrated to his own nervous system. Besides, wasn’t this a teachable moment? If Morty had just stayed still when the landmine detector had gone off, he’d be fucking fine. Maybe he’d learn to be more careful. Maybe he’d learn to actually be on his guard. Rick grumbled as he considered all this, draining the last of his flask.

“Such a fuUUUGHckin’ idiot…” Rick ran his hand through Morty’s hair. Hell, he could actually regrow the damn flesh if he wanted to, but perhaps it was time for Morty to learn about real life consequences. Deep down, he really cared about Morty and this might be his fucked up way of showing it. Rick went into one of the cabinets to pull out a bottle of vodka “Gonna teach you m-m-m-m-more than that school ever did, M-m-morty,” Rick stuttered out as he drank straight out of the bottle. 

There was another part of him, a deeper part, that was actually attracted to Morty. The part of him that wanted to control his actions, dictate his life and decide what he did with it; it was all part of some weirdly possessive love he had for Morty. As he drank more, Rick was beginning to cry. “I-I-I-I could’ve lost you today, Morty, fuck.” He put his hand on Morty’s shoulder. “Y-y-y-you’re lucky Grandpa’s such a quick thinker.”

Rick looked over Morty’s body again. He suddenly realized exactly how vulnerable his grandson was. How he should take advantage of that while he can. Putting down the bottle, he ran both his hands down Morty’s frame, from the top of his shoulders down to his thin hips. With uncharacteristically nervous hands, Rick pulled down his underwear, revealing his beautifully hairless genitals. He can't help but run a finger down his limp dick, relishing in the contrast of such smooth skin so close to the ruined stump. “I-I-I’m so fucked up.” He took a generous pull from his bottle and put it down again.

Rick hoisted himself onto the table with a grunt, and positioned himself on top of Morty. “So, so, fucked up.” He pulled up Morty’s shirt to admire more of his pale, youthful skin. He licked a stripe up his belly, before latching onto a nipple. Morty let out a little groan, but it was more involuntary than anything. There was no way he was waking up for some time. “Y-y-you-you like that, Morty?” Rick asked as if his grandson could respond. He grabbed Morty’s cock and stroked it until it was fully erect. “Gonna make it so good for you, Morty.”

Rick pulled out a bottle of lube from one of his pockets. He maneuvered his cock out of his pants and coated it liberally. Rick lifted Morty’s leg over his shoulder. He hesitates for a fraction of second before slamming his cock into Morty’s hole. “Fuck, you’re tight, Morty,” Rick groaned. He started slow, relishing in the feeling of his grandson’s virgin asshole clenching around his dick. But he soon moved at faster pace, pistoning in and out of Morty like a jackhammer.

All of the sudden, Rick started to cry. He didn’t know why. Was it the prospect of losing him today? Was it seeing those kids, those stupid kids, and being grateful Morty didn’t have to grow up in a dimension like that? Or perhaps it was the gravity of exactly what he was doing that made the guilt overflow out of his face.

Rick wiped his eyes and continued fucking Morty in earnest. “N-n-no one’s taking you away from me, Morty, you’re fucking mine Morty.” He dives into his neck, sucking a mark there. “God can go fuuuuuUUGHck himself,” he panted against Morty’s ear. “You’re never leaving my sight again.” With one last thrust, he came inside Morty.

After a few minutes laying over Morty’s unconscious body, Rick pushed himself up and gets off of the table. He picked up the bottle of Vodka and drained it completely, before smashing it to the ground. He then started rummaging through through various drawers and cabinets, looking for the original schematic for the robot arm. But when he finds it, he realized he doesn’t have most of the parts. Not only that, but the cauterization would wear off in a few hours so he’d have to perform real surgery on that leg soon. Not like he was some kind of surgeon Rick. “Fuck it. I’ll-I’ll-I’ll start from scratch.”

After 2 hours of scrounging for parts, another hour of transfemoral surgery, 3 hours of calibrating wires to Morty’s nervous system, another hour of surgery to accommodate the calibration, 5 hours of welding a casing together, and one more hour just for drinking, Rick is finally finished with the leg. It fit snugly over the now more rounded-looking stump. Morty was still asleep, but by Rick’s calculations, he should be awake soon.

Rick throws Morty over his shoulder once again and climbs back up to the garage. Thankfully, neither Beth, Jerry, nor Summer bothered him during his marathon session. Everyone was asleep by now. Rick carried Morty all the way to his room and gently lays him on his bed. He smooths a hand over the new metal appendage, contemplating its features.

“Remember Morty...never leaving my sight again.”

 

The sound of Rick shutting the door made Morty stir. He slowly opened his eyes, feeling slightly disoriented from the date rape cocktail Rick had stabbed into him. The first thing he noticed was that he was in his room, so that was a relief. His memory was rather hazy, but at least they made it back. A breeze flowed through his window and Morty shivers. He can feel that his lower half is exposed. He looked down and covers his mouth in shock. Not only are his pants and underwear missing but there’s---

Now he remembers.

Almost bleeding out. Begging Rick for help.

He tried moving his new metal leg, just a little bit. It felt clunky and and unnatural. He can feel his big toe, but there’s nothing but one blocky foot. Morty wanted to scream his frustration but the whole house is probably asleep by now, and it’d be better to save this new turn of events for morning. He settled for crying.

He eventually tried falling back asleep, but as soon as he does, a nightmare awaits. He was back on the planet, pinned down by the soldiers. They all look his age. Rick is there watching as they begin to gnaw at his flesh. “D-d-don’t be such a pussy Morty, they’re only nibblers. They’re not going eeeeeeUGHHHHat your brain or anything.”

His grandfather is too busy picking flowers to notice the soldiers have eaten past his flesh. Morty is a walking skeleton, screaming out for his grandfather’s help.

He woke up in a cold sweat and looks at his clock. 3:15 AM. Barely any time has passed. He looked back down at his metal leg and whimpered. He was unpopular enough at school as it was; now they’d really pick on him.

Once again, he tried falling back asleep but another nightmare was waiting for him.

This time they’re in the garage. Rick has him strapped down to a table, operating on him while Morty is still awake. “C-c-couldn’t risk using anesthesia, Morty. That shit can kill you in the wrong amount,” Rick said as he picks around at Morty’s insides. Morty’s screaming but no sound is coming out. “I-I-I-I disabled your vocal chords so I can concentrate better,” Rick supplied on cue. 

Morty woke up crying again. He didn’t bother trying to fall asleep again, resigning to staying awake for the next 4 or so hours.

 

Morning rolls around and Morty is having a tough time getting ready. For one thing, his new leg is much thicker than his regular leg, making it nearly impossible to pull up his jeans. He ripped two pairs before giving up and deciding he’ll have to ask his dad for a pair of pants. Just walking around with the leg is taking some getting used to.

“Morty! Your breakfast is getting cold!” His mom yells. Morty sighs as he exits his room and faces the stairs. With one foot at a time, he slowly but surely makes his way down. Once he’s in the kitchen, nobody seems to notice him as he sat down and dug into his eggs.

“Dad, can I borrow a pair of pants?” He asked his father. Jerry is too busy playing on his iPad to notice his son’s lack of pants.

“Don’t you have perfectly good pants of your own?”

“They don’t….fit…..” Morty grumbled out as he plays with his food. “Please? I-I-I-I promise I’ll give them back.”

Jerry raises an eyebrow. “Are you having a growth spurt?”

“Yes! Sure! Whatever!” Morty said angrily, slamming down his fork.

“Morty, sweetie, are you okay?” Beth asks sincerely.

“No, nothing is okay!” Morty stood up from the table, which made his new metal appendage now very visible. Even Summer looked up from her phone.

Everyone was gawking silently. Beth looked like she was about to say something, when Rick finally entered the room.

“Morning Beth, Morty, Summer….” and with disgust, “Jerry.” Suddenly, everybody’s eyes were on Rick. “Wh-wh-what?”

“What the hell did you do to my son?” Jerry yelled at Rick, who finally noticed Morty standing up, arms crossed.

“Oh, so Morty gets a metal leg and you all assume I-I-I-I had something to with it.” Everyone nodded. Rick grumbled. “Alright, fine.”

“Dad, what happened to Morty?” Beth asked in a much calmer tone than Jerry’s. “Why did you have to replace his leg?”

Rick sighed heavily. “It’s my fault. W-w-w-we had a little accident on one of our adventures.”

“I would hardly call this little.” Jerry pointed dramatically at Morty’s leg.

“Omigod, does this mean I’m gonna get to park in the handicapped space in the mall?” Summer asked excitedly.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. This is only temporary, right? You can do some science magic and make his leg come back, right?” Beth inquired to her father with a smile. But Rick just shook his head.

“No can do, sweetie. The way the leg was cut off--it would be impossible for me to regrow the flesh without growing an extra femur bone. He’d basically have a third leg, which, in my humble opinion, is much less cool than a robot leg.” Rick’s explanation does little to satisfy a steaming Jerry. He was about to say something to say something, when Beth cuts him off.

“I...really need to wrap my head around this. You kids need to go to school. Jerry, just lend him a pair of pants and we can talk about this whole situation later.”

“What is there to talk about? I already explained--” Rick started but Jerry cut him off.

“No more adventures, that’s what!”

“Jerry! Pants!” Beth directed a glare at her husband. He gave Rick a cold stare before going off with Morty to find a suitable pair of pants. “Summer, you can go.” She just shrugs and leaves, eagerly texting her friends about her little brothers new leg. When they’re all out of earshot, Beth faces Rick. “Dad, I really think it might be time to stop the adventures.”

“What?! But Morty is probably even more durable with that new leg. Think about it!”

“Durable? Like what, a car?” Beth gives her father a stern look.

“That’s not-that’s not---you know that’s not what I mean.”

“Then what do you mean?”

Rick opened his mouth, but he couldn’t find the right words. He couldn’t tell her the truth; that he was really trying to teach Morty a lesson about consequences. Maybe he should have lied and said it was an accident in the garage? That would probably have been worse.

“Look, I just don’t want Morty to have another...thing to worry about on top of his...learning problems.”

“Beth, just say disability.” Rick responded curtly and took a sip from his flask. She groaned frustratedly, throwing her hands up.

“Fine! I don’t want him having another disability to deal with along whatever his other learning disability is.”

“W-w-well tough titties on that one, sweetie.” Rick took another sip from his flask. “There’s nothing I can do about it. Morty is just gonna have to leeEUURPParn to use that leg I built for him.” 

Beth runs a hand through her hair. “I need to get to work. Can you at least promise me you won’t take him on any adventures until he’s gotten used to the leg?”

Rick stroked his chin, considering Beth’s request. Morty would probably only slow him down anyway if he couldn’t run quickly or move through tight spaces, so pausing their adventures for the time being would likely be the best course of action anyway. “Fine,” Rick agreed. “No more adventures until he’s gotten accustomed to it.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Beth smiled and grabbed her bag, heading out the door. Rick stood alone in the kitchen for a moment, before deciding he’d better head back to the garage. He didn’t really feel like dealing with Jerry once he returned, although he had a feeling the idiot might barge in on him anyway. 

The garage was still a mess from yesterday. A small puddle of blood marked where Morty had almost bled out. Items from his workbench were still strewn across the floor. Rick grimaced, but figured he could clean up later.

He sat down and pulled out a tablet. He pressed a few buttons and on the screen was a clear picture of Morty running down the halls of his school. RIck had installed a body cam on the leg so he could keep an eye on him.

“Never leaving my sight again,” he mumbled and kicked his feet up.

 

The only suitable pair of pants Jerry and Morty could find was a large pair of khakis that hiked up past his belly button. He ultimately gave up trying to fit his sneaker on his metal foot, and simply hoped nobody would notice his asymmetrical feet.

Morty ended up missing his bus, so Jerry magnanimously drove him to school.

“So….what h--” Jerry tried, but was abruptly cut off by his son.

“I-I-I-I don’t want to talk about it Dad. J-j-just drive.”

“Okay.”

Once they got there, Morty was still five minutes late and had to race down the hall to get to class. Running was difficult with uneven feet. He was practically limping to class, unaccustomed to the weight of his new leg. When he finally made it to class, he was met with a stern faced teacher and 32 pairs of eyes staring at him.

“S-s-sorry I’m late, Miss.” His teacher looked him up and down. She squinted her eyes. She had clearly noticed the difference in his shoes, but said nothing, for which Morty was extremely grateful. Morty nervously scratched his head as he headed to the back of the classroom.

It ended up being another rather uneventful history class. In fact, his next two periods were fairly normal. Since he sat in the back, nobody was really noticing him.

Until gym class.

Morty tried faking a headache to get out of it, but apparently he was meant to “tough it out.” He sighed and headed for the boys’ locker room. He had never been more thankful for his baggy old gym shorts. If he wasn’t able to fit into his clothes for gym it would have been a whole other kind of nightmare. He managed to stay hidden while in the locker room, but he’d have to come out eventually.

He was still limping as he walked out of the locker room, and then the whispering and pointing started.. He’d never gotten so much attention in his life, good or bad. Usually he went completely unnoticed.

“I call robo-morty for our team!” Brad called out. Everybody started laughing. Morty blushed a violent red.

“What happened,” somebody else called out, “lose your leg in a...nerd accident?” There were less laughs at that one; more like confused giggling.

“Looks like Morty is now the ultimate lame-o!” There were more murmurs than laughs at that one. “Oh, come on! That one was actually clever.”

“Alright, everybody, calm down,” the gym teacher said. “I’m sure Morty is very sensitive about becoming disabled...again.” The class burst out in laughter again. There were angry tears at Morty’s eyes.

“I-I-I-I didn’t choose to be this way!” He practically screamed out. More laughter ensued. He clenched his fists and limped over to Brad. With all the energy he could muster, he kicked Brad in the stomach, which sent him flying into the wall. The whole room gasped. The gym teacher immediately went over to Brad to check on him. The stares Morty was getting now were out of fear more than anything.

“He’s fine, but he’s out cold,” the teacher called out. “Somebody call 911!”

Morty stared at his foot, still in disbelief about its power. Rick must have made it super strong. Leave it to the mad scientist to give Morty powers he didn’t want. Everyone just sort of stands around waiting for the ambulance. Nobody was standing within 15 feet of Morty. If he felt isolated from his classmates before, now he felt like he was on his own desert island.

After around 10 minutes, the stretcher came to take Brad away. Principal Vagina burst through the doors, clearly worried. He followed the stretcher carrying Brad. “Principal Vagina, please don’t prank call me,” he said to one of the guys carrying the stretcher. “Are his throwing arms okay? Is he still going to able to throw balls?”

“Sir, you’re going to need to give him some space.” The principal backed away as Brad is carried out of the gymnasium.

“Who’s responsible for this?” 32 fingers are pointed at Morty; 33 if you include the Gym teacher. “Morty? How--” He then noticed the metal leg. “This...this is definitely a problem. You’re going to need to come to my office.”

All eyes were on Morty. He hung his head in shame as he followed the man out of the gym. “Freak!” He heard one shrill voice call out. Morty’s hands balled into fists.

“I-I-I-I didn’t choose to be this way…” he repeated to himself.

 

“Morty, I don’t see any way out of this except for expulsion,” principal Vagina told Morty flatly.

“What??” Morty exclaimed in disbelief. “I-I-I can’t be expelled!”

“You injured another student. A very popular, athletic student.” His face turned very serious. “It doesn’t help that your attendance is still sub-par.”

“B-b-but I had no idea I would actually hurt Brad. Honestly, I didn’t think this leg was so strong.” Morty knew for a fact that there wasn’t another public school in his district, and there was no way his parents would shell out money for a private school he’d attend maybe a third of the time. He absolutely could not get expelled. “Can’t I do like...extra credit or something?”

“It doesn’t work like that, Morty. This isn’t something that can be ‘made up.’ Student on student violence is not tolerated in this school. Especially when one student has some kind of artificial enhancement.” Principal Vagina picked up the phone. “Now if you could kindly remind me of your Mother’s number so I could call her...and don’t try giving me your home number, I know your grandfather will pick up.”

Morty grumbled out his Mom’s cell phone number and crossed his arms. This wasn’t fair. Brad and the others were all making fun of him for something he couldn’t control. Wasn’t Rick always telling him to stand up for himself? To be stronger? To not let the other kids walk all over him? Now he was getting expelled for it.

As Morty thought about it, he realized that maybe this was what Rick wanted in the first place. After all, no school meant more adventures. Had Rick counted on Morty attacking another student for being made fun of? It seemed ridiculous, but then again, his grandfather was the smartest person in the multiverse. Why else would he give Morty super strength, if not to fuck with him?

Morty carded his hands through his hair angrily. He’d probably never get to see Jessica again. Rick would have his little helper all to himself. Morty wanted to kick something, but he knew he’d probably break it.

“...so please come pick him up as soon as possible.” Principal Vagina hung up the phone and turned back to Morty. “Well, your parents are going to come pick you up. In the mean time, you’ll have to stay in here. Don’t want you potentially hurting any other student athletes.”

“Yeah, well, g-g-g-go fuck yourself” Morty shouted as he stood up. 

“Excuse me?” The principal looked shocked at Morty’s outburst. “You can’t talk to me like that.”

“What are you gonna do, expel me?” Principal Vagina thought about it for a moment. He shrugged.

“Fair point. You still have to stay in here, or I’ll call the police.” He walked out of the office and locked the door. Morty slumped back into his chair and sighed. His mom would probably blame him for getting into this mess instead of Rick. Something about him controlling his emotions and being responsible. Like Rick was ever any of those things at any given time.

 

“Hah! N-n-nice one, Morty,” Rick said to himself as he watched Morty curse out his principal on the tablet. “Really stickin’ it to the man.” He smiled; he was almost proud of Morty, if he was being honest. As Rick continued to watch his grandson brooding in the principal’s office, the door to the garage swung open.

“Rick, this is the last straw!” Jerry yelled as he stomped into the garage and right into Rick’ face. His father-in-law just rolled his eyes. “I’m serious! Morty’s getting expelled because of your...your...shenanigans.”

“W-wo-wow-wow, Jerry, I didn’t know you were capable of such high-end vocabulary. What’s next? Gonnna-gonna-gonna accuse me of hijinks?” Rick teased. But Jerry was having none of it.

“It’s gone too far this time. You are forbidden from taking Morty on any more adventures!” He pointed his finger at Rick, and poked him in the chest. “Morty clearly should have gone to a regular doctor, and gotten a normal prosthetic. Not some...terminator leg!” He emphasized his words with a poke to Rick’s chest each time, who pushes Jerry’s hand away in annoyance.

“Th-th-there wasn’t time to go to doEEUGGHctor, you idiot. Morty would have died before the ambulance even got there. Besides, would you really have wanted to pay for an ambulance ride, surgery, a prosthetic, and the physical therapy that comes with it?” Jerry opened his mouth to say something, but closed it right away when he realized Rick was right. “Yeah, exactly. I gave you all that in one package.”

Jerry looked like he was going to relent, but his face turned angry again, “That’s not the point! Morty wouldn’t have even lost his leg if he hadn’t been going on some ridiculous adventure with you!”

Rick put down the tablet and sighs angrily. “Morty’s life would be a whole lot more boring without me, Jerry. And lonely too.” He stood up, which impressed his height over Jerry. “In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m-I’m-I’m pretty much his only friend.”

“Well, maybe if you didn’t take him away from school so much he’d have more friends!”

Rick just shook his head. “He’s never had any friends. Think about it. Before I came into his life, did he ever bring a friend over? Or say he was going to a friend’s house?”

Jerry open and closed his mouth again, once again realizing that Rick was absolutely right.

“Yeah, exactly. S-s-so you think, with all his new free time not going to school, you’d have Morty sit around all day doing-doing nothing?”

“He can get a job!” Jerry tried, although clearly not convinced of it himself. Rick snorted.

“You can’t even get a job. Wh-wh-what makes you think a 14-year-old with no work experience is gonna get one?”

Jerry clenched and unclenched his fists. “You know what, I don’t have to deal with this. Beth is definitely going to agree with me on this one. You’ll see.” He stormed out of the garage.

“Whatever you say, Jerry,” Rick called after him sarcastically. He could see Jerry clench his fists again and smirked. He chuckled to himself as he went back to watching his tablet. Beth would side with her father like always. And if she didn’t, he had a plan that would 100% get her on his side. After all, there was no 100 years of Rick and Morty without Morty.

 

“...and so you’re just going to expel him,” a very angry Beth inquired of Principal Vagina.

“You have to understand, he injured another student. And as I said to Morty to earlier,” he looked at the boy in question, “it doesn’t help that his attendance has been way below average.”

Beth furrowed her brow and looked at Jerry, who sat next to her and was looking pretty smug for someone whose son just got kicked out of school. She then looked at Morty, who sat on her other side with his arms crossed, clearly upset about the whole situation.

“What exactly happened, Morty?”

“Th-th-they were making fun of me. I-I-I was just so frustrated with everything that happened that happened.” Morty stuttered out. “I didn’t mean to seriously injure anybody! I was j-j-just tired of them picking on me!” Morty looked like he was on the verge of tears. Beth put a hand on his shoulder.

She turned back to principal Vagina with a cold stare, before the three of them walked out of his office.

 

“This is all Rick’s fault, you know,” Jerry said once they were in the car. “He probably purposefully gave the leg super strength to put Morty in this kind of situation.”

“Our son has been expelled and you want to go blaming my father for this?”

“Dad’s got a point, Mom,” Morty interjected. “R-r-rick is the kind of person who would try to get me expelled just so we could go on more adventures…”

“You shouldn’t have kicked that other student in the first place! I mean, didn’t we raise you to use your words or some crap like that?” Beth clearly didn’t believe what she’s saying, but obviously wanted to find a reason to not blame Rick.

Morty rolled his eyes. “Yeah, like I’m sure that’s what Rick taught you when you were growing up.”

“That is not the point here. I never got kicked out of school,” Beth said with a tinge of unwarranted pride.

“You never had your leg replaced by some mad scientist!” Jerry exclaimed. 

“What is with you and Dad? I thought you settled your differences with him.” 

Jerry gave Beth an incredulous look before looking back to the road. “What, you mean after he said he was going to kill me in front of my own family?”

“Well, he didn’t.”

 

When they got home, Rick was watching TV in the living room.

“Hi, Dad,” She says exasperatedly.

“Sweetie, I’m sorry about what happened with Morty,” Rick said, surprisingly contrite. “I-I-I wasn’t thinking when I designed the leg.”

Beth smiled, and looked like she was about to say something, but Jerry wasn’t having any of it. “Yeah, Mr. Genius didn’t realize he’d given his grandson super strength when doing an ‘emergency operation’ on him. Sure.” Rick narrowed his eyes.

“Rick saved Morty’s life, Jerry. I think you should be at least a little bit thankful.” Beth put her hands on her hips determinedly.

“He saved Morty from a danger that he created!” Jerry exclaimed, putting his hands in the air for emphasis.

Rick very much wanted to say he hadn’t started the war on Harledon 7, but he thought better of it. 

Beth seemed to consider Jerry’s words for a moment. Rick had to choose his next words very carefully if he wanted to get out out on top.

“L-look, I think I’ve got a solution that might just work for everyone.”

Jerry rolled his eyes. “Oh, and what’s that? More adventures?”

“How about I tutor Morty?” Jerry started to laugh, but Rick looked absolutely serious, to both Jerry and Beth’s surprise. “I-I-I know I’ve disparaged the education system in the past, but this is me we’re talking about. Not-not-not some two-bit old hag with tenure. Besides,” he walked over to Morty and put his hand on his shoulder, “I probably know Morty better than anyone. So I can adapt to his learning style.” He smiled down at Morty, who only gives a half smile in return. Morty was still a little angry at Rick, but the idea of him actually giving a shit about how Morty’s brain worked was a little touching.

But Jerry just scoffed. He didn’t believe for a second that Rick had anything else in mind other than adventures. “And how are you gonna do it? Take Morty to the math dimension? Maybe travel back in time to see….history...stuff happen?”

“Jerry, this might actually be a good idea for Morty,” Beth said to her husband. “I know he’s probably going to just take Morty on adventures, but we’re kind of low on options, here.”

“No! Absolutely not!” Jerry pointed his finger for emphasis. “I will not have Rick further ruin our child’s education.”

“L-l-look, what if I put my portal gun in a lock box that only you or Beth can open for 8 hours a day?” Jerry and Beth both turned to, and looked at him as if he’d grown a second head. “Th-that way you know that I’m still in the house with Morty.”

Jerry narrowed his eyes. “What’s the catch?”

“No catch.” Rick replied curtly.

“How do we know you don’t have a second portal gun?” Beth added.

“You don’t. But what do I gain from allowing someone else access to my portal gun for 8 hours a day?”

Jerry and Beth both look at each other, and then back at Rick. He had a very good point.

“Alright, we can try this arrangement for a month--”

“A week,” Jerry interjected.

“Two weeks,” Beth said strongly.

“One and a half!” 

Beth smacked her forehead. “Two weeks, and then we can evaluate how it’s going from there.”

“That seems fair,” Rick agreed easily. Morty looked up him, still rather suspicious but didn’t say anything. It’s not as if he preferred school to going on adventures. He slapped Morty’s back with a little more force than would be considered affectionate, which caused the boy to wince. “We’ll start early tomorrow morning.”

 

As Morty brushed his teeth, he suddenly noticed a red splotch on his neck. He rubbed the skin; it didn’t itch or even hurt when he touched it. Morty had no allergies and he didn’t remember getting bitten by any aliens in the past week or so. It almost looked like…

No.

How would he even have gotten a hickey?

He thought asking Rick about it might be the best solution. Morty finished brushing his teeth and walked out of the bathroom and downstairs toward Rick’s room. He’d never actually been in Rick’s room before, seeing as Rick was in the garage 80% of the time anyway. Morty knocked on the door.

“Wh-what is it? Unless it’s Jerry, in which case, I don’t care and fuck off.”

Morty cracked open the door. “J-j-just me, Rick.” He stepped in. Rick was laying on his bed, still fully clothed, sans his lab coat which was on the floor. The only light in the room came from the small TV at the foot of Rick’s cot. It reflected off of his face, and cast an eerie shadow that slid along his lanky body.

“Wh-whu-what do you want, Morty?” Rick asked, not looking up from the TV. “It’s late. I-I-I-I wasn’t kidding when I said we’d be starting early.”

“Y-yeah, I know.” Morty scratched the back of his head nervously. “B-b-but I was--I was wondering if you could take a look at something?”

Rick raised his eyebrow and looked at Morty but without turning his head. Morty figured It was as much attention as he was gonna get at this time of night. He pulled back the shoulder on his nightshirt so Rick could see it. “I was brushing my teeth a-a-and I noticed this red thing on my neck. D-d-d-do you know what it could be, Rick?”

Suddenly, Rick’s whole expression changed. He knew exactly what that was on Morty’s neck and it got him half hard. He’d almost forgotten that he’d left on mark on his grandson. But there it was in all its glory. Rick practically leapt out of bed so he could look at it more closely.

Morty misread Rick’s body language as alarm rather than arousal. “Is it--is it dangerous? Jeez, Rick, please don’t tell me I have s-s-some kind of alien rash.” Rick didn’t respond verbally. He ran his fingers along the skin. Morty shudders involuntarily. “R-r-rick?”

Rick didn’t say anything for a moment. He wanted to relish the feeling of his grandson’s soft skin under his calloused hands. That perfectly pale skin had been blemished by his own mouth. It made him want to make more marks. He wanted to claim Morty’s body all over, so no one in the multi-verse would mistake this Morty as anything but his.

“It’s-it’s-it’s nothing,” Rick lied easily. “Probably just some sunburn. M-m-maybe a minor allergic reaction.” He wanted to touch the skin again, but knows that would just make Morty more suspicious. However, Morty has been around Rick long enough to know when he’s bullshitting him.

“But….w-w-we didn’t go anywhere sunny. A-a-and I’m not allergic to anything!”

Rick rolled his eyes and sighed like Morty was dumbest creature in existence. “There-there-there’s a lot of different bacteria, out there, Morty. You really think-you think you---you sure there’s nothing out there that might cause the occasional rURRPash?”

It looked for a moment as if Morty might try to form a retort, but the words died in his throat. He knew Rick was probably still lying, but he didn’t have the energy to argue with him. It had been a long day. “I guess I didn’t think about it like that. Y-y-you’re probably right, Rick.”

“As always.”

“S-s-s-sorrry for bothering you.” Morty expected another snide jab at his own intelligence, but instead, Rick puts his hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t sweat it, dawg.” Morty smiled back up at him. It felt like the first time he had to smile about anything in forever. “Now, go to bed.” He headed out of Rick’s room and back to his own.

As Morty headed back upstairs, a thought dawned on him that made his blood run cold.

What if Rick left the hickey?

He gripped the bannister, knuckles turning white. How long had Rick had him out for? It was at least late afternoon when he’d been bleeding out on the garage floor. And he can distinctly remember his clock saying 3:00 AM when he woke up.

Morty rushed up the stairs and back to his room. He curled up on his bed in a fetal position. Hand on his neck. The more he thought about it, the more plausible it seemed. It felt like his neck was burning now. What exactly was Rick doing with him that made him leave a hickey? Morty didn’t want to think about it, but he couldn’t help it. When he thought about it, he was feeling a little sore when he woke up. His underwear had been missing as well…

No.

How could his grandfather take advantage of him in such a vulnerable state? Morty hugged himself and squeezed his eyes shut. He knew sleep wouldn’t come easy after such a dramatic realization, but he had to try.

Morty closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He was in Rick’s room, laid out on his grandfather’s cot with his shirt off. Rick was kissing all over Morty’s body, leaving marks wherever his lips met the skin. He was murmuring things Morty couldn’t quite understand. Maybe it was an alien language. Maybe it was Spanish. Most likely it was the haziness of the dream. One thing was for sure, Morty felt...good.

He felt cared for and wanted. As Rick licked a stripe up Morty’s neck, Morty shivered in pleasure.

Rick hovered over him and Morty can see his grandfather’s mouth move, but no words come out. Suddenly, the whole room went dark. Morty was on the table in Rick’s sub-lab. Ass-up, face down.

“This is gonna hurt, M-m-morty,” Morty, heard Rick say from behind. He turns his head as much as he can. Rick was slicking up his cock, preparing to enter Morty.

“No, no no! I d-d-don’t want th-th-this, Rick!” He tried to move but soon discovered his arms and legs were tied. 

 

At breakfast the next morning, Rick handed over a lock box to Beth. “I’ve coded it to both yours and Jerry’s DNA, see.” Rick made an attempted to swipe his thumb over the keyhole, but was met with an obnoxious and loud beep. “Now you try.”

Beth swiped her own thumb over the keyhole and a pleasant little ding sounded and the box opened up. “Wow, I guess you weren’t kidding,” Beth said, slightly amazed to see Rick’s portal gun inside.

“Okay, now let me try,” Jerry insisted. Beth closed the box and handed it over to Jerry. He swiped his thumb over the keyhole and it made a loud fart noise, much to Rick’s amusement. Jerry growled, but the box did open anyway.

“Hey, you never said I couldn’t personalize the locks!” Rick said putting his hands up in defense.

“It’s perfect, Dad.” Beth looked around, surprised to not see her son at the breakfast table. “Do you happen to know where Morty is?”

“Oh, he’s probably still just getting used to getting dressed with the leg. Or...not.” 

Morty had entered the room, particularly unslept and undressed. 

“My-my-my pajama pants were big enough to fit the leg, okay?” A cranky Morty offered by way of explanation. “I figured since we’re g-g-g-gonna be home all day anyway I might as well be-be-be comfortable.”

Beth frowned. “Morty…” she started in a warning tone. But Rick put his hand up to stop her.

“Let me handle this.” She nodded and let her father continue to speak. “You need to take this seriously, Morty. This-this-this isn’t some pajama party. This is supposed to be a replacement for school and I expect you to treat it as such. Now, you should go back to your room and dress properly. And then you can meet me in the garage for your first lesson.”

Morty narrowed his eyes at Rick, as if trying to read his expression, but ultimately relented. “Alright, fine,” he said, and headed back up to his room.

“Wow, I’m actually impressed, Rick,” Jerry said sincerely.

“What, you think I’m gonna let Mo-URGH-rty off the hook for something like that? Not a chance.” Beth beamed at her father, giving him a peck on the cheek before heading out to work. Jerry shrugged with that clueless smile and headed out to do whatever it is that he did during the day.

He smirked once they both left. Oh, if they knew what he really had in store for Morty….

 

Rick had set up a white board and a desk in the garage. He’d deliberated for a while the night before about whether to use chalk or markers, but ultimately decided on the markers for their more aesthetic qualities. Sure he was old enough to buy real drugs at this point, but he couldn’t resist a cheap high every once in a while.

Morty came into the garage looking as haggard as ever. There were dark circles under his eyes. With some careful maneuvering, he’d managed to get his jeans on, but it looked like his metal leg was bursting at the seams. He looked at the white board, then down at the desk, and then laughed.

“Very funny Rick, wh-where’s your portal gun for real?” Morty asked his grandfather.

“It’s in the lockbox,” Rick responded with a serious look. “Why don’t you take a seat, Morty?” Rick gestured to the desk.

But Morty ignored his last statement. “S-s-so are we taking the ship? You never said anything to mom and dad about not taking the ship.”

“Very observant, Morty. But we’re not taking the ship the ship anywhere,” Rick took a marker and pointed to the whiteboard. “We’re doing algebra. So take a seat.”

Morty hugged his chest and looked warily at the desk. “Where did you even get that from?”

“Not important. We-we’ve already wasted a lot of time. So sit your ass down, Morty.”

Morty approached the desk and began to sit down. But before his butt even touched the seat, a loud ripping sound could be heard as the knee joint of the leg poked out from his ruined jeans.

He sniffled twice, shaking in the seat, before Morty bursted into tears. It had been only two days and he was already completely done with having the leg. The nightmares, the phantom pain...he didn't care that Rick was watching at this point, he just wanted his leg back.

“Morty…” Rick started, but his grandson cut him off.


End file.
